


Pull the Curtains

by ifelt_infinite



Series: Close the Blinds [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifelt_infinite/pseuds/ifelt_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/412913">Close the Blinds</a>. Dean closes his curtains and Castiel doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much intention of writing a sequel, but a couple people were interested so I pumped this out.

 

Castiel Milton is smitten with the bad boy from across the street.

If he’s being honest, Dean isn’t as much as a bad boy as he likes to think he is. Because right now, he’s helping his mother with her petunias and yesterday, he drove Castiel to the animal shelter to drop off a stray he found.

Graduation time snuck up on him. He’ll be the last Milton to graduate. Anna and Gabriel have been commuting to the state college a couple of towns over, but Castiel wants to get out. He wants to be where Michael and Lucifer can’t tell him he’s going to hell. Dean’s shown him that he won’t be dragged to hell for being gay. Dean’s taught him a lot.

When Anna realized that Castiel wasn’t at home as often as he used to be, she cornered him. Well, she more like woke him up in the middle of the night and gave him the 20 questions, so their mother wouldn’t overhear.

“Where have you been running off to?” She asks as she shakes him awake.

Castiel tries to burry himself back under the covers, but Anna rips them off again. He sits up and meets his sister’s eyes. “I made a friend, okay.” He whines because he would very much like to return to his slumber where he dreams of green eyes, plump lips, and beaten leather jackets.  
“You’ve always had friends.” Anna says, her eyes narrowing.

“A real friend. Two real friends. Those kids at school aren’t really my friends. You went to school there. too. You should know.”

She sighs. “Yeah, I remember. Well, dish then. Who are these friends you’ve made?” She snags his comforter and wraps herself in it. Castiel can tell she’s in it for the full scoop and he’s not getting to sleep anytime soon.

He’s hesitant at first because he doesn’t want Michael and Lucifer to know. Gabriel has already figured it out thanks to Dean, but he knows it won’t get to his eldest brothers through him. He trust Anna, he does, but when cornered by Michael and Lucifer, something might slip. It’s happened before. “Swear you won’t tell?”

Her face twists into that face she makes when she thinks he’s up to something. “Why is it a secret? It’s not some creepy old man or something, is it?” Castiel frowns at her. “Fine. Pinky swear.” They link pinkies and shake on it.

“It’s uh, Dean Winchester. And his, um, younger brother Sam.”

“Our neighbors?” Anna questions.

“Yes.”

“Sam Winchester’s a good kid.” Anna begins.

Castiel met Sam through Dean one day when the elder Winchester had to pick him up from his debate practice after school. They were parked down by the lake when Dean’s cell phone had vibrated in his pocket and Dean had to remove his tongue from down Castiel’s throat to check it.

“It’s the geek. Gotta go pick him up from nerd practice.” Dean had whined. Castiel could feel Dean’s cock pressed against his thigh and knew the reason for Dean’s whining.

Dean had ignored the text, stating that Sam could wait another fifteen minutes so they could finish up and continued exploring the wet heat of Castiel mouth until his phone started ringing.

Dean grunted and picked up the call. “Seriously bitch. I’m on my way.”

Then, “If you know, you’d stop trying to give me a case of blue balls and let me finish up.”  
And then loudly, “He’s not a skank! Dammit Sam! Fine, you win, but only because I know you’ll bitch to Mom.”

Castiel was about to get out and call Gabriel to come get him, but Dean grabs his arm. “No, stay. I mean I’ve just gotta get the brat and then I’ll drives us all home.”

Castiel didn’t want to be the car when Dean picked up Sam. Not after the half of the phone call he just heard. Castiel pulls his arm away.

“Seriously, you live across the street. Just stay. It’ll only be a couple minutes, promise.”  
Castiel had told him fine.

He’s seen Sam Winchester plenty, but he’d never actually had a conversation with him. When Sam climbs into the backseat of the Impala, he frowns. Most likely because he knows exactly what his brother does in that backseat. When he see Castiel, his face changes.

“You’re the boy from across the street. The one with the pretty garden out front.”

“Yes. My sister, Anna, enjoys gardening.” He had said. “I’m Castiel.”

“Sam.” He replied. “Dean, you didn’t tell me…um never mind.”

A week later, Dean called him and asked him to help Sam with an English paper. Castiel helped Sam with English and Sam helped Castiel with math. They’d been friends ever since. He’d even go so far as calling Sam his best friend because Dean, well, he’s not really a friend.

“But, Dean Winchester is bad news.” Anna finishes.

Castiel knew Anna would say something like that. It’s not uncalled for. Castiel had though the same thing. But, Dean had been the one that told him God wouldn’t hate him for liking other guys. It’s true that Anna had said the same thing, but Dean’s the one that forced him to embrace it.

Dean himself even thinks he’s trouble, but he’s shown Castiel nothing but kindness, even though some of it was a little forceful. Sam told him Dean thinks he’s this big bad guy, but he’s the one who tunes into Dr. Sexy every week and cried when Dr. Sexy and his girlfriend broke up.

“He’s not like that. He’s not a bad guy, I promise. Please don’t tell Michael and Lucifer.”

“Cas, I pinky swore on it. Does Gabe know?” She asks.

“Yes.”

“Then, it’s fine. Gabe knows him. If he knows and hasn’t punched him in the face for befriending you, he must be okay.” She’s right. Gabriel a little overprotective sometimes, but only when he needs to be.

Anna grabs his face and places a kiss on his forehead. “I’m glad for you, Cas.” She says before giving him his blankets and telling him goodnight.

\--

“What are you gonna do after you graduate?” For once, Dean isn’t trying to get Castiel out of his pants. They’re lazily kissing behind the area’s public high school waiting for Sam to finish debate practice. The fact that Dean was the one to stop and ask a serious question is quite odd and it takes his brain a few seconds to catch up.

“College. I got accepted a couple places. I haven’t decided though.”

“You’re not staying here and going to school with Anna and Gabe?” Dean asks.

“I want to get out of here. If I stay here, my brothers…I don’t like them in my business. I want to as far away from them as possible. I just don’t think I’ll be able to get the money to go.” He wants to go out of state and be away from their reaches. He’ll miss Anna and Gabe for sure, but he’ll be back for holidays and breaks.

“Oh.” Is all Dean says.

“What about you?” Castiel questions.

“I’m not graduating.” Dean says, his voice low. That’s when Castiel notices that Dean isn’t as close to him as he was before. He’s scooting away, retreating from him like he’s done something wrong. “My grades, they aren’t good. Never have been. Failing English and math.”

“What?”

“I tried to fix it, but it was too late. I dropped out.” Dean starts. “I’m gonna start working at my dad’s garage.”

“Dean-“ Castiel tries to get out, but Dean cuts him off.

“Let’s go get Sam.” He watches for a couple seconds as Dean walks off before running to catch up.

When Castiel looks back, he pinpoints this exact moment he lost Dean.

\--

It’s been a week since Castiel talked to Dean about his college dreams and he’s still deciding on what college to confirm his acceptance with.

His blinds are always open now. Dean said he likes to look at Castiel through his own window, that he likes it when Castiel watches him change.

He goes to look and he only sees that Dean’s curtains are pulled shut which is odd because Dean never does that. There’s a lamp glowing that makes shadows through the thin cloth. He can see Dean’s shadow.

He can also see the feminine form of someone else’s shadow.

The shadows merge into one and Castiel is sure he knows what’s going on.

He’s had enough and shuts his blinds roughly, goes into Anna’s bed, crawls in with her, and proceeds to curl up and cry.

\--

Dean keeps calling and Castiel keeps ignoring the calls.

Then, Dean starts texting.

**Are you okay?**

**You’re not answering your phone.**

**Where are you?**

After a while, Castiel replies back.

**I saw you with her, Dean.**

He thinks that he’s never felt worse. But then Dean responds.

**We were never exclusive.**

The sad thing is, Dean isn’t wrong.

\--

Castiel is helping Sam prepare for his English final and specifically asked Sam to make sure Dean wasn’t there when he came over. But the front door opens and a there’s Dean. Castiel looks down at the table, careful not to meet Dean’s eyes as Dean passes and goes upstairs.  
Once Dean’s out of hearing range, Castiel says, “I have to go.” And proceeds to bolts for the door. He only makes it to the front lawn before Sam catches him.

Sam knows everything. He has to. There’s no way he didn’t notice that Dean and him went from attached at the hip to not ever being in the same vicinity.

Sam grabs Castiel’s wrist before he has a chance to get any further. He tries to pull his arm way, but Sam as strong as he is huge and Cas can’t get away.

“Cas, wait.” Sam says and Castiel tries his best to hide his tears. He won’t look at Sam, can’t, because he’ll always associate Sam with Dean. They’re brothers after all.

“Look, Dean’s always been like this. He doesn’t know how to have a relationship. He doesn’t sleep with anybody twice. He doesn’t ever talk to them after. That’s just how he’s always been.”

Castiel tries to yank his arm away again. He doesn’t want to hear this. He just wants to crawl into bed and cry himself to sleep. He’s spent the last couple of weeks praying and begging God to forgive him, asking him if this is punishment. If it is, he’s so very sorry and he’ll never lay his eyes on another man if he only makes it stop hurting.

Sam yanks him back yet again. “Listen Cas, he might be a jerk, but aren’t you paying attention. He doesn’t see people twice. But, you. He’s seen you a whole lot more. He’s actually has a legit conversations with you. Dean likes you. He just doesn’t know it because it’s never happened before.”

Castiel tries to pull his arm again. They’re making a scene and people are going to start looking. “I don’t want to hear it. He knew I would see. I don’t want to see him again.” His eyes are welling up with tears as he thinks about how he lost his only friends. How can he stand to spend time with Sam when he’ll only be reminded of Dean?

“Listen, Cas! Our parents, they aren’t together anymore. They got a divorce and still living together because they think it’s better for us. Dad had an affair. We only found out about two years ago. We have a half-brother. He’s eleven. He’s eleven and we didn’t even know he existed. We thought they loved each other and even that fell apart. The only happy, functioning relationship Dean’s ever known was a lie.”

“I’m sorry, Sam, but I can’t. I just can’t.” He whispers. Sam let’s go. Finally.

“He’s been scared ever since he realized you had the potential to be something more than a fling. And then you told him that you wanted to leave. So, he tried to destroy it. Because that’s what Dean does. He’s self-conscious and scared, but he gives a damn.”

He stands there for a minutes, shoulders slumped and tears finally falling.  
“I have to go,” He says again and makes his way back across the street.

\--

Gabriel comes in the house a couple of days later and from where Castiel is sitting on the couch and he can see the knuckles on his right hand are bruised and bloody. He’s up in an instant.

“What happened?” Castiel says as he goes to the freezer and gets some ice for his brother. Gabriel doesn’t usually get into fights.

Castiel presses the ice wrapped towels he’s made to Gabriel’s knuckles when Gabriel says it.

“I hit him.”

“Who?”

Gabriel isn’t looking at Castiel. He’s looking down at his hand and avoiding eye contact.

“Winchester.” He says and Castiel drops the cloth. The ice spills everywhere.

“I’m not a woman. I don’t need you defending my honor!” And then he’s off.

He doesn’t realize where he ran to until he’s on the Winchester’s front porch and knocking on the door. It’s too late to retreat and he feels like a fool for ending up over here again.  
Sam answers the door. “Um, Gabe hit Dean.” He says to put it as blunt as possible.  
“Is that why he’s sulking in his room?” Sam says smugly. “Are you just here to tell me or did you want to see him?”

That’s how he ends up in Dean Winchester’s bedroom for the first time. He’s never really been in anywhere, but the living room of the Winchester household. Dean is curled up on his bed with his back facing the door. His boots are still on like he just came home and threw himself on the bed.

“I apologize for Gabriel’s behavior.”

Dean whips his body to see where the voice came from. Now that Castiel can see his face, he understands why Gabriel hand was in the shape it was. Dean’s got a black eye and a busted lip. He’s holding bloody tissues to his nose where Gabriel must have gave him a bloody nose.  
He looks at Castiel for a half a minute before rolling back over. He says, “Had it coming.” Like he deserved it. Like Gabriel had a right to slam his fist into his face, over and over again from the look of it.

Dean may have been a complete jerk about this whole thing, but he didn’t deserve to be hit. He wasn’t wrong. He never said they were exclusive. He never called Castiel his boyfriend. Castiel is the one that assumed. Castiel is the one that fell too hard.

“No you didn’t” Castiel says as he climbs on the bed and wraps his arms around Dean’s back.  
“Isn’t infidelity a sin? Doesn’t your god punish people for that?” Dean asks. He’s rigid under Castiel’s arms, but it doesn’t make him let go.

“It’s adultery. We weren’t married, Dean.” He says as he tucks his face into Dean’s back. Maybe, this is the end. This could be it. But at least he can have this. “Besides, so is pre-marital sex. If you’re being punished, Gabe should have hit me too.”

Castiel isn’t sure how long they lay there, but it’s comfortable and neither of them seems to want to move. Dean has gone from rigid to pliant in his arms. He’s wrapped Castiel’s hand in his against his own chest.

“I’m sorry.” He finally says. “I didn’t want you to go. Still don’t.” He taps Castiel’s hand to get him to let go and rolls to he is face to face with Castiel. “But I’m not gonna be the one that holds you back.”

“Let me clean you up.” Castiel says before going into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. When he comes back, Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed. Castiel reaches out to gently tilt his chin up and proceeds to clean off the dry blood from his face.

“Let me decide who’s holding me back.” He places a kiss on Dean’s forehead. “I sent in my confirmation last week. I’m not going anywhere.”

\--

When Castiel gets home, there’s a text on his phone from Dean.

**We’re exclusive.**

Dean may have a weird way of putting things, but Castiel doesn’t mind.


End file.
